A new club
by Ninjaofmusic-Nya
Summary: Toria and Alyssa find an old abandoned ship, and what do they do? Turn it into a club house! (One shot for The Bounty Girls and a gift for Alyssa since I've known her for a full year!) (Link to base used for cover: /art/Anime-Best-friends-Base-258951132)


**Hey ****everyone!**** This is a story I'm writin' for my friend, Alyssa. I've known her for a whole year now! So, I decided to write something about how Toria and Alyssa find the Bounty. Hope ya like it, Alyssa!**

* * *

Toria glared at the clock as she tapped her fingers on her school desk. She wanted to leave, she was already done with their last assignment. _'Gah, if I don't leave soon I'll be late_.' she thought. The bell suddenly rung and she jumped up, grabbing her backpack as the others rushed to finish their questions. She stopped at the door, pressing two fingers to her forehead. "See ya later suckers!" she saluted before running off. She ran outside, seeing Alyssa waiting.

"What're we doing today?" Alyssa asked. "What do ya wanna do?" Toria asked as Alyssa thought. "Hm, I wanna get a new scene for my new sketchbook." Toria smiled. "I know a flower you can draw! It's in the desert!"

"...Exactly HOW did you find a flower in the desert?" Alyssa asked, Toria smirked. "I like to travel." Alyssa shook her head. "Okay, let's go." Toria nodded, running off. "This way! Follow the hyper eight-year-old!" Toria shouted as Alyssa laughed. "Wait for me!" she ran after her younger friend. Toria ran past a cliff, before stopping. "Woah! Alyssa, look at what I found!" she shouted as the teen ran in after her. "What is i- woah, is that a ship?"

Toria nodded. "Let's go check it out!" she ran towards the ship. "What if someone else lives here?" Alyssa asked. "...I don't think that many people live in the desert." Toria said. "Good enough for me." Toria climbed up on the deck. "Look at this Alyssa! It's huge!" Alyssa looked around. "Wow..." Toria ran over to the broken down door. "Sheesh, this place looks like it's haunted... Let's see what else there is!" Alyssa shook her head. "Really Toria?" the younger girl smirked. "Ya bet, now let's go!"

Alyssa walked inside, looking at the broken down place. Pieces of old furniture laid here and there, all broken. She watched as Toria looked in every room. She walked into one room, pausing for a moment. "I call this room." Toria suddenly said. "Call this room? For what?" Alyssa asked. "As my bedroom, we're gonna make this place better than it ever was before! We'll even re-use most of the furniture!" Toria answered as the teen shook her head. "How do you expect us to be able to do that?"

"There's an old junk yard just outside of town, we'll head over there and grab some building supplies!" Toria said as Alyssa shook her head. "You and your fantasies." she smiled. Toria glared at the teen. "This ain't a fantasy! We're gonn' make this our club! Startin' tomorrow!" she said as she crossed her arms. Alyssa held her hands up. "Okay, you win. We'll start tomorrow." Toria smiled. "Good! Gotta get home, can't let Ben burn the house down!" she said as she ran off, Alyssa quickly running after her. "Race ya!"

* * *

Toria's POV

I woke up early the next morning. "Goodness! It's already five thirty! I better get goin'!" I thought, climbing out of bed quickly. I got dressed in my favorite purple tye-dye t-shirt and dark blues jeans. I put on my glasses, looking in the mirror. "Perfect!" I said as I tied my hair back, pulling out a small strand to lie on my shoulder. I ran out of the house, glad it was Saturday. I had laid out cereal for everyone the night before, leaving a note that said; 'Serve yourselves'. I grabbed a quick breakfast at a small cafe, grabbing a large water bottle.

I took a large gulp, before running towards Alyssa's, my backpack bouncing on my shoulder. I knocked three times, before she opened the door. "Hey Toria, up and early, huh?" she laughed. I smirked. "Ya bet! C'mon, I wanna get to the Walkers nice and early! It's almost seven, when they open, so we better get goin'!" I shouted. Alyssa smiled, running after me. We walked into the junk yard just as Mr. and Mrs. Walker came out of their trailer.

"Oh, hello girls. Are you lost?" Mrs. Walker asked. I shook my head. "Nope! We came here to get some stuff, sorry if we came a little too early for ya." I said. "Don't worry about it, sweetie, but please, call us Ed and Edna." Mrs Walk-, I mean, Edna said. "J-j-just tell us what you girls need." Ed said. "Okay, we need wood, electric wires, a generator, and if you have the stuff for a kitchen and living room, we'd like those too." Alyssa stared at me as I named what we needed.

"What? Why do you think we came here?" Alyssa shook her head. "Okay, let's get to work."

* * *

Alyssa's POV

It had been a few months since Toria and I had found the Bounty. We always worked on it in the afternoons after school, as well as over the weekends. Toria stepped back as I nailed in the last board. "Finally, it's been months, but we finally turned this old ship into a club." she smiled. Toria smiled. "Yes, that was the longest time I've spent on something without getting bored... Wanna play video games?" I laughed as Toria ran off, not even waiting for an answer.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

Toria's POV

I sat on the side of the Bounty, looking over the edge at the city bellow us. "Hey, Toria. Thought I'd find you here." I jumped as I heard Alyssa's voice. "Hey Alyssa." she smiled. "Hey Toria, what're ya doing out here? Thinking about Lloyd?" she smirked as I glared at her. "Shut up, I was just thinking about how long it took to make this place." I glared. "You sure?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I'm sure." I said as she laughed.

"Wanna spar?" she asked. "Oh, you're on." I smirked.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it Alyssa! ^-^**


End file.
